pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Zigotons
Zigotons are the main antagonists in Patapon and the minor deuteragonists in Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. Appearance They are square-shaped and black and have a red eye, in contrast to the white eye color and round shape of the Patapons. The first Zigotons you will encounter are at a novice rank, and they have basic wooden weapons. As the game progresses, the Zigotons are equipped with more powerful weapons, such as Flame Bows, and Scorching Spears. There is an elite version of Zigotons, called the professional Zigotons, who wear wool caps (or are just Zigoton equivalents of rarepons) and are always better equipped (Flame Weapons, Heavy Shields etc.). They appear to be the bodyguards, or personal army of Gong the Hawkeye. Zigoton units are the opposite of Patapon Units. Each unit has a "-ton" suffix behind the name. *Tateton *Yariton *Yumiton *Kibaton *Dekaton *Megaton History A Zigoton prophecy once said: "If the Patapons reach Earthend, the Zigoton empire would be destroyed". Because of this the Zigotons started a war against Patapons to prevent them to reach Earthend. However the Zigotons were not prepared for the return of Almighty, who aided the Patapons back to glory. General Gong tried to stop the Patapons, because if they would progress too much then the Zigoton leader Queen Kharma would sell her soul to demons. The Patapons manage to defeat Gong, Zigoton generals, Kharma and even the Great Demon that the Zigotons summoned. As the Zigotons found out that the prophecy was not correct, they decided to help the Patapons to reach Earthend. In Patapon 2 the Zigotons will be the temporary antagonists, seeking revenge for the death of Gong, but after finding out that Gong was still alive, they decided to eventually help the Patapons defeat the true enemies, the Akumapon and Karmen. They appear on Mt. Gonrok, in Sky Castle Amattera, and in Ekkora Oasis. General Gong is first seen in Nyokiri Swamp, where he holds off the Patapons before retreating. He is then seen on Mt. Gonrok where he fights the Patapons before his troops were killed by the Karmen. He is last seen in Sky Castle Amattera shortly after you meet the Dark One and Black Hoshipon, where he helps you take care of them. Also, according to Ormen Karmen, the Zigotons are guarding the Patapons all around the world, indicating that peace between the two tribes has been established to defeat the Karmen . They provide assistance on certain occasions, such as bringing a tank resembling the Ziggerzank to help seize Sokshi Gate and continue on to Pata-Pole. The Zigoton tribe does appear in Patapon 3, but only in three occasions: General Gong wearing the Mask of Greed as RottenLee Ravenous, Makoton wearing the Mask of Rage as Madfang Ragewolf (Yet to be confirmed), and the two unnamed Zigotons manning the modified Ziggerzank (now known as "Ziggertank") in the quest Covet-hiss Loves Cannons. Also, a new addition of Queen Kharma appears in a DLC mission, (Meanwhile...) The Witch and the Thunder Beast alongside her new pet, a Thunder Fenrir. Trivia *In the first Patapon, Gong was trying to defeat the Patapons so that Queen Kharma wouldn't sell her soul to Gorl. *"Gong Vows to Fight" is the only mission with Megatons. *The Upgraded version of the Ziggerzank in Patapon 3 was mounted by two low-ranking Zigotons, although they were zigoton generals.It also shot lasers instead of arrows and cannons. *The prophecy that the Zigotons and Gong are talking about may pertain to the Great Demon that Queen Kharma summoned due to the Patapons marching further but in the end they realize that the Patapons help them survive the chaos and thus, they form an alliance. *The Zigotons are the only tribe, apart from the Patapons, to appear in each game. *The Zigotons have a drum, like the Patapons to command their troops. The Zigoton Drum is the only drum in the franchise known to be able to use two commands in one drum (BADA BADA BADA BON). The Zigoton Drum is also the only other drum besides Patapon's drum. Perhaps this is why Zigotons cannot defend? *The Zigoton legend that Gong mentioned in Gong Returns, "When Patapons march, the Earth shall be engulfed in disaster", indirectly happened with the events of Patapon 3. *The Zigotons helmets appeared in the beginning of patapon 1 although they appeared on patapon soldiers instead of zigotons. *The Zigoton Tribe is the only Tribe, along with the Bonedeth Tribe, to Not have a Toriton, Roboton, or a Mahoton Class. Gallery Zigotons.jpg|Elite Zigotons Makaton.png|Dark One T77326.jpg|Zigoton Territory 621.jpg|Gong Badabondrumye3.png|Queen Kharma with the Zigoton Drums against the Patapons Ziggotons attack mission.jpg|Patapons against the Zigotons with their strong Kibatons 561.jpg|Queen Kharma and Beetleton Ziggotons strike back.jpg|First Patapon attack against the Zigotons Beetleton.jpg|General Beetleton Spiderton.png|Spiderton Parabola of hope- ziggertank.jpg|Zigotons in Patapon 2 Ziggerzank patapon3.jpg|Zigotons in Patapon 3 Ravenous.png|Gong The Hawkeye(Patapon 3) Rottenlee Ravenous - Headquarters Pose.png|Fan-made render of RottenLee Ravenous Zigoton General Beetleton.png|Fan-made render of the Zigoton General Beetleton Zigoton General Stagton- Pose 1.png|Fan-made render of an unused Zigoton Character "Stagton" Zigoton General Stagton- Pose 2.png|Fan-made render of an unused Zigoton character "Stagton" Ziggerzank - With Drivers.png|Fan-made render of the Ziggerzank Zigoton - Akumapon, Unused character.png|Screenshot from the E3 Trailer of Patapon 3. An unused Zigoton character "Mantiton" Ziggerzank Character.jpg|An official reference for the Ziggerzank Stagton Reference HD Paper.jpg|An official reference for an unused Zigoton character "Stagton" Stagton Official Reference.jpg|An official reference for an unused character "Stagton" Scorpiton.png|Official render of Zigoton General Scorpiton Scorpiton - Attack Pose.png|Scorpiton holding his Scorpion-themed spear in the promos Kharma la Regina degli Zigoton.png|Official Reference for Queen Kharma Zigoton Officers.png|Official render for the Zigoton Officers Zigoton Queen Kharma - Stand Pose.png|Official render of the Zigoton Queen Kharma Zigoton Queen Kharma - Move Pose.png|Fan-made render of the Zigoton Queen Kharma Akumapon The Dark One.png|Fan-made render of Makoton in Patapon 2, a.k.a. the "Dark One" Zigoton General Spiderton.png|Official render of the Zigoton General Spiderpon Zigoton General Gong the Hawkeye - Patapon 1 Appearence.png|Official render of the Zigoton General Gong the Hawkeye in his Patapon 1 Appearence Zigoton General Gong the Hawkeye - Patapon 2 Appearence.png|Official render of the Zigoton General Gong the Hawkeye in his Patapon 2 Appearence Dekaton.png|Official render of a Zigoton Dekaton Megaton.png|Official render of a Zigoton Megaton Zigoton Basic Soldier.png|Official render of a Zigoton basic soldier Ziggertank P 3 - With Drivers.png|Fan-made render of the Ziggertank in Patapon 3 es:Zigotons Category:Zigotons Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Tribe Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:General Gong Category:Half-Boss Category:Units